All Hail the Heartbreaker
by shootwithoutascript
Summary: Oneshot. One sided MarkRoger. Title comes from a song by The Spill Canvas, and the song's in the fic. Reviews would be pretty sweet!


A/N: Ello there, dearies. Well, I know it's kind of stupid, writing a story when I'm not even close to done with my other one...but that's okay! Lol. Anyways, I was listening to this song the other day, and BAM! I came up with this idea. It's one-sided Mark/Roger, and the song is "All Hail The Heartbreaker" by The Spill Canvas. Reviews would be beautiful : )

Disclaimer: Not mine. All for Jonathan Larson, none for moi : (

When Mark brought Maureen to the loft for the first time, Roger knew that he'd missed his chance.

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways_

_That my bad habits would be gone in a matter of days_

_I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes_

_To a whole new world that had since been in disguise_

_But that day will most likely never come for me_

_And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck to everything you are_

It had taken so much strength for him to admit to himself that he loved Mark. At first, he'd felt nothing for him. They'd just been roommates, and that was the extent of any feelings that he could have had.

_So tonight, I'll sit and pick apart your pictures_

_And overanalyze your words_

_But the truth is, I've never fallen so hard_

_It's taken everything in me to forget your sweater so far_

However, as their friendship evolved, Roger and Mark became a lot closer. They were beyond friends, they were practically brothers. That was when Roger felt like there was something more between them. After brothers, how much farther could their love for each other go? The thought scared Roger, and he tried to put it out of his mind.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world_

_But your indecisive mind shows me that you're just another girl_

_I had the feeling those looks you gave me were real_

_What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams?_

_Maybe then you'd know how I feel_

After April had died, and Roger was struggling with drugs, Mark had always been there with unconditional love. Roger wanted to be loved like that for the rest of his life. More specifically, he wanted Mark to love him farther then a brother's love could ever go.

_But that day will most likely never come for me_

_And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck to everything you are_

_So tonight, I'll sit and pick apart your pictures_

_And overanalyze your words_

_But the truth is, I've never fallen so hard_

_It's taken everything in my to forget your sweater so far_

But when Maureen came into Mark's life, Roger had finally realized it. He was one hundred percent in love with Mark Cohen. And the second the two of them walked in the door, Roger felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

_I can honestly say that I never, ever felt this way_

_Your lips, your eyes, your skin_

_These are the parts of yuor body that cause my comatose to begin_

Roger had never really liked Maureen. And when she dumped Mark, Roger was about ready to strangle her. He hated seeing Mark get hurt, and he couldn't help but think, "If Mark and I were together, I would never, ever hurt him."

_I will sleep another day, I don't really need to, anyway_

_What's the point, when my dreams are infected with words you used to say?_

_I will breathe in a moment, as long as I keep my distance_

_I wouldn't want to go messing anything up_

Then, there was Mimi. And although Roger loved her, he couldn't compare that love to what he felt for his best friend. Yet he stayed with Mimi, hoping that his feelings for Mark would pass, and he could live without everything hanging over his head.

_So, don't go worrying about me_

_It's not like I think about this constantly_

_So, maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect your life anymore_

_I knew it the moment you walked into the door_

But the feelings never passed. They only grew. And it wasn't long before Mimi noticed. She confronted him, and he tried to deny it. But Mimi knew. And she continued to talk to him about it. "Go tell him." she said. "No day but today, right?"

And with that, Mimi kissed him on the cheek, and left. _As long as he has Mark, _she thought, _he'll be alright._

As he watched Mimi leave, Roger thought about what she had said. He smiled. _She's right, _he thought. _No day but today._

_I'll let you get the best of me, because there's nothing else that I do well_

_I'll let you get the best of me, because there's nothing else that I do well_

_I'll be the giver, and you be the taker_

_I guess that's how this one's gonna go_

_I'll be the giver, and you be the taker_

_You've got me down on my knees, and I proclaim, "All hail the heartbreaker."_

A/N: And that's it! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Let me know! Reviews would be nice :-)


End file.
